An Unforgotten Promise
by The Unsaid
Summary: Hinata has been having strange dreams lately, but has no idea what they mean. One night, she finds a strange man hiding out in her room, who keeps insisting that they have met before. But she has no recollection of him. Soon, she finds that not everyone is who they say they are, including her. The only thing keeping her from going insane? A promise she made so long ago. SasuHina.
1. The Beginning

**Recently, I've written a Shugo Chara story. It has been up for almost three days now, but hasn't been doing so well. I'm going to take it down and re-edit the story to make it more interesting.**

**This is a story that came to me while I was reading a SasuHina story. This is a vampire based story, but I will try not to make it all cheesy and stuff. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

The crowd danced in front of her, the soft sound of an orchestra playing nearby. She could hear the women giggling as men kissed their hand; an attempt to flirt. Everyone seemed to be wrapped up in their own little worlds, completely oblivious to the heir that stood in the room.

Few men had been brave enough to approach her and ask for a dance, but she had turned them down politely. Some were a bit more persistent than others, but she had managed to drive them away.

She didn't have time to mingle with the guests. No, not now. She was waiting on someone, and they were extremely late.

" There you are, darling. I have been looking for you all _night_.." a manly voice spoke.

Excitement broke out on her face. Finally! He was here!

The excitement fell as she turned to see that it wasn't who she'd been expecting after all. No, instead, another gentlemen took his place. He was dressed down in a elegant black tuxedo and wore a black bow tie around the collar of his clean white shirt. The smile on his face was arrogant as he stood slightly bowed, offering a hand to her.

Her eyes flashed threateningly, although her expression remained that of a lady. " I'm sorry, but i'll have to decline your request. I do not wish to spend the rest of the evening with _you_. I am awaiting the arrival of my companion."

His expression dropped, and he stood straight. His hand dropped to his side. He glared at her, anger slowly spreading across his nice features. " How incredibly _unladylike _of you." He spoke through clenched teeth.

" I believe that the _lady_ may choose to do whatever she_ likes_."

Both persons turned to look at the man who was approaching. His spiky , black raven styled hair seemed to be a bit more tamed than usual, and he had a smug grin on his face. His maroon tuxedo stood out from everyone else in the room, and unlike most of the men there, her was sporting a red tie that disappeared between the buttoned coat he wore. His under shirt, however, was a stainless white.

" Has anyone told you that this is a black tie _required_ party?" The other man growled at the new comer.

The new comer, however, looked as if he didn't care that he'd just ruined the party. " Oops. It seemed to have slipped my mind." Come, dear. We have much to discuss." he spoke gently to the female, who had now taken her spot standing to the right of him.

Without hesitation, she linked her arm with his, and they turned to take their leave, an upset male standing where they had previously been.

"You're late." She hissed at him, her expression never changing from it's kind face. A few guest greeted her as she passed by. She nodded to them in return, trying not to make eye contact for too long.

" Sorry, dear. I got a bit hungry on the way here.." He responded, not at all affected by the tone of her voice. He ignored the stares of shocked and angry people as he passed by. He knew that they were upset with his colors, but he also knew that nobody would speak out since he was with the hostess.

Her calmness was now gone, and she looked up at him with disbelief she spoke in a hushed tone.. " Tell me you didn't, Sasuke." Her eyes suddenly found a stain on the sleeve of his shirt. Is was a brighter red than his outfit, though it was faint, as if someone had attempted to wipe it off. " You promised! You said you wouldn't do this tonight.."

By now, they were already out of the room and standing on the balcony. The wind blew, causing her floor length dress to move in the direction of the soft breeze. She stared at him, but he did not dare to meet her gaze.

"Relax. He was just a drunken bum. No one would have missed him." He spoke, sounding as if it really was nothing.

" That's not..the..p..po..int..." she spoke in an exhausted voice. Everything had suddenly become dizzy, and before she knew it, her whole vision had blurred out. She heard a loud ringing in her ears that wouldn't stop. She stretched her right arm out, trying to grab onto him, but it seemed to be nothing but a useful attempt. She frantically tried to grab at him, but could not. He was so close, yet so far away.

_Help! Sasuke! Sasuke! Don't leave me!_

"_I'll protect you. Forever."_

The hard wooden floor connected with Hinata's face. She groaned loudly in pain and kicked her feet, trying to get the tangled overs from around her legs. She looked up, only to find herself staring at the lower half of her nightstand. Her right arm was outstretched for some reason.

She slowly got up from her spot on the floor, and was now looking around the room with a sleepy stare. She was alone in her bedroom, and it was daylight outside. The window was up, and a gentle breeze flew into her room.

_Strange.._ _I don't remember leaving that up last night.._

She made her way over to her second story window to shut it, but caught herself staring out of it instead. Just below, two girls stood in front of a car that was parked in her drive way. The blond one noticed her and stared with an impatient look.

" Hinata! You're _still_ not ready?! I left, like, eight messages on your phone!" she yelled up to her.

Hinata turned and checked her phone. It was flashing a alert on the screen, saying that she had eight new messages. She turned around and went back to the window.

" I read them," she lied, "but why are you guys here so early?"

It was the pinkette's turn to speak. "Don't you remember? We're going to the mall to have some girl time."

Hinata blinked, but said nothing. The blonde sighed again.

" Don't tell me you forgot. Geez, you're worse than Sakura."

The pink headed girl responded with an upset _Hey. _

" I thought we were going to do that later this afternoon?" Hinata stated questioningly. She was still tired for some reason, and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

" Idiot! It _is_ the afternoon!" the blond retorted. Hinata turned away to look at her phone again and squeaked. It was indeed the afternoon. Her clock read 3:05pm. She hadn't meant to sleep for so long.

She poked her head out of the window again, stating that she would be ready in a few seconds. Hurriedly, she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Then, when she was done, she went over to her closet and got dressed. She put on the first outfit she could find : Her favorite white hoodie that had black panda ears on the hood and black and white stripes going down the sleeves, and black skinny pants. She pulled all her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, though a few strands hung lose in defiance.

She grabbed her phone and black satchel, making sure she had everything she needed inside. She checked herself over in her full length mirror, and when she was finally satisfied, she left.

Downstairs, she found her younger sister, Hanabi, watching television. Hinata stood behind the couch she was sitting on, watching her flick through channels without even caring to actually see what was on.

" Hana, where's mom and dad? "

The girl did not even look up, nor slow down her pace on the remote when she was asked the question. " Mom went to the store. Dad went to work this morning."

_That's right. He did have to work.._

" Well, i'll be back later. You can look after yourself, right?"

" I have been this whole time." The girl responded slyly, earning an eye roll from her big sister.

Hinata stood by the door for a second, slipping on her black flats. Once outside, she found her two closet friends standing by the car, waiting for her.

Her blonde friend, Ino, sported a sleeveless purple chiffon top and a pair of grey skinny jeans. She wore black wedges, and her hair was let down, a bang framing her delicate face. She wore a black, hard bangle on her right arm.

Her other friend, Sakura, had went for a more care free outfit. She wore a peach colored v-neck sweater, jeaned shorts, and black leggings underneath. On her feet were beige colored ankle boots. Her long, pink hair had a single braid in the front, and the rest was pulled into a ponytail.

" Finally! Took you forever." Ino exasperated. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's complaining, and Hinata only giggled. They stood there for a few more seconds before they piled back into the silver Mercedes. Ino sat in the driver's seat, Sakura in the passenger, and Hinata in the back.

They pulled out of the drive way, Ino blowing the horn once to let Hana know that they were leaving. Then, they turned and head towards the mall.

**~xOxO~**

" I'm just saying, don't try and flirt if you know she's out of your league."

" Wow, Ino. So, just because he asked you out, meant you had to tell him off in front of the entire class?"

Hinata sipped her strawberry smoothie as she listened to her friends go on about boys. They weren't excluding her from the conversation, since she probably wouldn't have enjoyed being in it. She was never one to talk about boys. She didn't hate them, but she wasn't too fond of them either. Ever since that fateful event in middle school, she'd never thought of a boy in such a way again. Besides, she was completely clueless when it came to them, even though most girls her age were well experienced.

" He totally had it coming! I mean, he knew I was obviously avoiding him! And then, Mr. Hatake had the nerve to put _me_ out. Can you believe that, Hina?"

Hinata snapped her head up to see both her friends looking at her. She grew a bit nervous. She didn't like having an audience, no matter how large. Even her best friends were making her nervous.

" U-Uh.."

Sakura sighed, then looked at Ino. "Leave her out of it. You know she doesn't do well under pressure."

Hinata stared at Sakura, mentally thanking her for rescuing her from an awkward situation like she always did. For some reason, Sakura had a funny way of knowing when she was in any kind of danger, whether it be physically, emotionally, or mentally.

Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed her mango flavored smoothie. She leaned back against her chair and sipped on her drink, abusing the poor straw by biting at it every now and then. Obviously, she was still upset about being put out of class the other day. That, and the fact that nobody agreed with her.

The mall was busy, but not as much as it was usually. There were a few long lines at the food court, which made Hinata re-think trying to buy a slice of pizza. She'd just have to settle with her drink instead.

Ino's eyes suddenly widened, and she sat up straight in her chair. She carelessly slammed her drink down on the table and stared off into the distance.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. Hinata just followed her gaze. Both friends knew what was happening; Ino had found a nice piece of eye candy and was getting ready to make her move. This happened often enough. Sakura hated it, but Hinata envied it. She would never be able to spot a cute guy from a mile a way and just go up to him and flirt. She didn't have the guts. Ino, however, had plenty.

"I'll be right back." Ino said, not even breaking her stare. She stood straight, brushed any stray dust off her, touched up her hair, and made her way towards her prey, using a seductive kind a walk that Hinata couldn't master to save her life.

The two girls spotted the boy that their eager friend had saw. He had bright orange-red hair and peach colored skin. He was tall and skinny, but not too skinny. He seemed to be hanging out with two others; A short girl with short black hair, and another guy with red hair that was pulled into a wild ponytail. Ino tapped on his shoulder twice, whispered in his ear, and giggled. And just like that, she'd won him. He gently took her hand and left his friends, leaving the dark haired female looked at Ino with a slightly disgusted look her face.

Hinata couldn't help her eye brows the had risen in surprise.

Damn. That was some effective flirting.

**~xOxO~**

Both girls were carrying a bag in each hand. They had bought a few new clothes with the little money they had brought with them, and now they were heading back towards the outside parking lot, where they were positive that Ino was parked, waiting for them.

After the blond had left them alone, Sakura had went on about how much of a slut their friend was. Hinata had always wondered if Sakura really ever liked Ino, or if she was just hanging out with her because she her dear friend did. Every time the two were together, they were either fighting or spitting insults at each other. Maybe it was tough love or something.

It was true that Ino could be a total bitch at time, but she was a good friend. And she cared a lot for Hinata. Sakura cared just as equally, if not more, and even though she wasn't sure how the other two females felt about each other, she cared for them both. Most people only found that kind of care when in a meaningful relationship.

_A relationship like theirs..._

Hinata frowned and thought back to the dream she'd had last night. For the last three months, she had been having dreams about a young couple back in the Victorian Era. From what she knew, the woman was from a rich family, while the man was not so lucky. She could never fully make out his features, though she knew he was handsome. He was different, this man, and she liked it, for some strange reason. When she woke up, she could never remember his name, although she had once come close to.

The woman, however, was nothing like him. She was adventurous and curious, but also kind and classy. Her real name had never been spoken aloud in her dreams, and she could never see the woman's face. It annoyed Hinata severely, but she knew that the woman was pretty by the way her partner would point it out every so often. The strangest thing always happened at the end of her dreams though; the woman would always fall unconscious, or on some occasions, die.

_What's their name..? I can't remember at all..._

"Alright. Spit it out. What's bugging you?"

Hinata was brought back down to earth. She stopped and turned to look at her friend, only to find that she had stopped a few feet behind her. She had both her hands on her hips and was flashing her the famous, tell-the-truth-and-nothing-but-the-truth , look.

"Was it the dream again?" Sakura's voice softened. She knew the topic was a serious one.

Hinata looked down at her petite feet, daring not to meet her best friend's gaze. Slowly, she nodded, trying to fight back tears. She didn't know why, but the topic always made her sad. It was like she could _feel_ the hurt and sadness of the unidentified couple. "Yeah... That's why I woke up so late."

Before she knew it, Sakura had dropped her shopping bag on enveloped the woman into a thoughtful hug. Hinata's eyes widened a little as a single tear fell down her cheek. She too, had dropped her bag, and before she knew it, she was having a break down.

" I tried! I really did. I tried to make him save her, but..he..he... "She sobbed into her friends shoulder. Every time the woman died, the man did little to save her. He would only stare off into space, as if she didn't even exist. It was truly sad.

Sakura patted her back gently, replacing the pats with soothing back rubs every now and then. "Shh, there, there, sweetie. It's going to be ok."

It was all Sakura could say. Really, she couldn't promise her dear friend anything. She couldn't tell her friend that the dreams were going to stop, because she had no idea if they would. For all she knew, they could get worse.

The two girls stood in the parking lot for a few more minutes before breaking apart. Hinata had finally stopped crying, and her eyes were now red and puffy. Sakura's shirt had wet stains on it, but she didn't seem to mind.

Hinata wiped the excess water from her now rosy cheeks and sniffled. " Sorry about the shirt.." she apologized, gesturing towards the wet stain and where she'd previously had her head.

Sakura smiled at her friend. " No big deal. It's just water. I'm not Ino, ya' know."

Both the girls giggled, before Sakura picked up her bag. Hinata picked hers up as well, and they both made their way to the parked car in silence. Neither of them dared to speak in fear of another break down.

When they got to the spot, they were shocked to find the spot empty. It seemed as Ino had took her new toy home, leaving them stranded without any way home.

Sakura growled under her breath, taking out her phone to ,no doubt about, dial Ino and bitched . Hinata only sighed.

Scratch that. Ino was _always_ a bitch.

**~xOxO~**

By the time Hinata got home, it was dark. She and Sakura had taken the subway home, which had been packed. Hinata had gotten off two stops before her friend, and after a thoughtful goodbye, they had parted ways.

The lights that were visible through the window made her feel at ease, knowing that her family was still awake. Although Hanabi wouldn't have gone to bed this early anyways. She walked up her drive way and to the front door, where she took out her spare key to unlock it. Once securely inside, she took off her shoes at the front door, and made her way up stairs.

When she passed the living room, she was surprised to find that Hana was still in the same spot she had been in when Hinata had left. She had finally found a movie to watch, but she still looked somewhat bored.

" Hana, where's mom and dad?" she asked curiously. She hadn't seen their shoes at the door, and she didn't smell any food. Every night, Hinata was always greeted by the smell of her mother's delicious cooking. It was rare to not smell anything at this time.

" Mom came home early, but she felt too weak to cook, so dad came home and took her out to eat." the thirteen year old said, still not looking up to respond.

Hinata was a bit shocked. Her mother was always so healthy and lively, so it was quite surprising to hear that she was sick.

" Oh..well, i'll be in my room if you need me.." Hinata mumbled. Hanabi only replied with a _Hmm_.

Hinata sighed. She was exhausted. Today had been quite stressful for her. She'd woken up from another weird dream, had a break down in public, had been left by her "Best friend", and forced to take a subway home.

Right now, all she needed was her bed. And apparently, it needed her too, because the closer she got to her room, the more tired she felt.

She grabbed the door knob to her room, only to pull it back when she felt a slight shock pulse through her hand. She stared at it cautiously. She was afraid to touch it again in fear that she'd be shocked once more. The door knob seemed to shine a bit brighter than it had ever, looking like someone had given it a good shine down.

Hinata hesitated a few minutes before she grabbed the villainous thing again. Before she could feel any pain, she quickly turned it and pushed it opened, letting it fly out of her non-zapped hands.

_Ha! Take that, stupid door._

She smiled a smile of a champion, before stepping into her dark room. She fumbled for the light switch, a bit upset that it had suddenly became foreign to her. After molesting the wall for a few minutes, she finally found the switch. She flipped it up, and it made a _click! _Sound. It blinked on and off a few times before it decided to stay on permanently.

" Geez, dad. Pay the electricity bill, maybe?" she said to herself. She turned her attention towards the center of the room, where horror immediately blossomed inside of her.

Her pink carpet was stained with drops of crimson colored blood. The breeze blew in through her window she'd forgot to close, carrying the scent of blood through the air. It took everything inside of her not to puke. Although wasn't much of the liquid on the floor, the smell was heavy. Her gaze then found her bed, where a familiar stranger was leaned up against its side.

She didn't know what it was about him that suddenly made her crazy. Maybe it was his style of clothing, or his exposed torso that held no hair or scars. Maybe it was his flawless pale skin, or his unique, messy raven colored hair. Or maybe it was his hungry red eyes, or the blood that was painted around his mouth.

"Finally..I've found you.."

* * *

**I don't know if you guys thought this was good or not, but I'd like it if you'd leave a review telling me how you think and what I can work on. I'm sorry if you think some of the characters or OOC, but this is my first Naruto fanfic..sorry.**


	2. Classmates

" Finally...I've found you"

Hinata's face went blank.

Who was this bloody stranger in her room, and just what was he saying?

There was a strong possibility that he was just some drug addicted bum who had somehow climbed in her two story window, or ,her least favorite theory, he was some cannibalistic maniac who broke into people's houses and ate them alive.

Whichever one it was, she was still terrified.

She backed away a little, ready to run downstairs and grab Hanabi if she needed to. This man was unpredictable and beyond creepy.

He must have noticed the disgusted way she was looking at him, because a hint of hurt flashed in his red orbs before he stood to his feet. He used the sleeve of his black collared shirt to wipe away most of the blood, even though his lips were now chapped with dry blood staining them.

" Is it really you?" he spoke again, his voice carrying hope and anxiety. He stepped closer, and Hinata stepped further back.

She stared at him, lost for words. She wanted to scream out loud. Call for help. Something!

But she couldn't find the urge to actually do so. Not with those wild eyes staring directly into hers.

" It's been so long, and you've changed a lot," he continued, a slight smile forming on his face, " but I still remember you. You're still the woman I fell in love with.

_Love?! What the hell does he mean by that?!_

Hinata's mind was now racing. She was positive she hadn't met this stranger a day in her life, and even if she had, there was no way she'd fallen in love with him. She didn't even know a thing about boys to begin with!

She shook her head slowly, trying to find the breath that she need desperately to take.

" No..No! I don't know what you're talking about!" she finally found the words. The man looked hurt for a second, but quickly recovered. He reached out for her, but she stepped further back, now gripping the door's frame.

" Hinata.."

" Don't say my name! You don't know me, and I don't know you. We have_ never _met. I have_ never_ loved you!" The stranger opened his mouth, but Hinata beat him to it. " Get out! You're scaring me, and if you don't leave, I'll call the cops!"

A pain ached inside of her as the words left her mouth. She didn't know why it hurt her so much to say those words. Maybe it was the pity she felt when he stumbled back slightly , as if he'd just been stabbed.

He said not another word. Only stared at her with sadness and disbelief. His mouth opened and closed, as if he was searching for something to say. His fist tightened on their own.

Then, a more serious and cold expression took over.

" You're absolutely right. The girl I know would never have said something like that."

Hinata was slightly shocked by his sudden change in voice. It sounded more cold than the warm, innocent one she'd just heard. It was like he had completely changed personalities.

The stranger went back over to the window, which was still open. He leaned his right leg against the sill of the window, holding onto the casing so that he would not fall. A strong breeze blew, causing her pink curtains to blow around the boy, making it look as if they were shielding him somehow.

He hadn't even looked back before muttering the last words to her in a deadly voice.

" You may have her face, but you two are nothing alike.."

The breeze died down, and Hinata was left standing alone in her room, tears threatening to fall.

**~XoXo~**

"Oh? And are you sure that she's the one?"

The boy shifted on his seat. He wanted badly to give the girl a smart remark, shaming her for thinking he was dumb enough to get the same person mixed up with someone else. He said nothing, though. He didn't feel like having an argument with her tonight.

His mind was on other things.

" Positive. I'd know those eyes anywhere. Her hair and personality is a bit different, but that's only a minor problem. "

The woman stood there, perched on the edge of the rooftop. So long had she waited to hear those words. She had loathed the girl for so many years, and if she truly had returned, then revenge would finally be hers.

Of course, her partner had other reasons for why he wanted to kill her. It was a possibility that she had done something to him in the past, or maybe because he just wanted something to do while they waited for their next assignment. Whatever it was, she didn't ask. It was none of her business, and she respected her personal affairs.

Her eyes sharpened, and she spotted a familiar dark figure leaping from a window and onto the wet grass. She could smell the hurt coming off of him, which made her both excited and uneasy at the same time.

_Ooh, la la. What do we have here?_

Her partner stepped forward, as if reading her mind. He followed her gaze and easily spotted the dark haired male a few feet away from them. He scowled.

The man's head was hung, and his eyes were hard and full of hurt. His whole body had tensed, and he seemed like he was only seconds away from going on a rampage.

Was he so upset that he hadn't noticed the presence of the other two supernatural beings that were hidden in the darkness?

Oh, how he wanted to leap from his spot and be-head the bastard. He would have enjoyed the struggle of the headless body as it wormed around a little, desperately trying to find it's head before it gave up and went lifeless. Ah,yes. The thought of his remains being burned by the flames as it licked all over his separated body parts. That would truly make his day.

But he would just have to wait. Even though he hated to admit it, the male was much stronger than he, and attacking him in such a state would only make him more deadly than he already was.

He looked at his partner and smiled. Her eyebrows rose for a second, but she didn't ask what he was up to. She was afraid of the answer. Instead, she just stared at the house where the angry demon had came from.

" I want you to keep a better eye on her. Make sure he doesn't get any closer to her. Do whatever you have to do."

A wicked smile played on his face.

"Of Course."

**~XoXo~**

Hinata sighed loudly. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. She'd been to busy trying to scrub the blood from her carpet. When she had finally finished, she had found herself lying awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling for hours. Thinking.

Since her little encounter with the stranger, she couldn't help the strange feeling inside of her. It was like a bunch of emotions had burst inside of her. All at once, she had felt sad, betrayed, loved, blissful, etc.

The mood swings were making her feel exhausted, but she couldn't help it. Maybe a long day at school would help her get over her inner conflicts.

" Oh, Hina-chan!"

Her cheeks immediately turned red, and her head snapped up to find a familiar blond running towards her. She'd known that it was him by the pet name he had given her during freshmen year.

" Naruto-kun!" Her lips instantly pulled themselves into a gentle smile. Her grip on her school briefcase tightened, and her heart sped up.

It was obvious to everyone, except Naruto, that she had a crush on him. It had developed during freshmen year, before she'd actually started speaking to him. He was so confident and high spirited, not caring what other people thought of him. He was the person she had longed to be. The infatuation only increased when he had spoke to her for the first time and given her a nick name.

Now, three years later, here she was. Still in the friend zone.

Naruto smiled at her and was about to envelope her in a more than friendly hug when a fist connected with his left cheek. His eyes widened, and he stumbled to the right. His hand covered his bruised cheek, and his glanced up to find the culprit.

" Geez, Sakura! Go easy on the face next time, will you?"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and met the gaze of her dark haired friend, who was standing there , shaking her head.

Since the day Hinata had become acquainted with Naruto, Sakura had been all fists and kicks. She hadn't been particularly fond of the spiky haired boy, so when he had started hanging around Hinata more often, she had drew the line.

She was also fully aware of the one sided love her friend had for the boy, which only made her more hostile.

" Serves you right! Don't get all grabby with Hinata, just because I'm not here."

Naruto mumbled under his breath, but Sakura chose to ignore it. She didn't have time to deal with such a thick headed boy.

Hinata cleared her throat, which caught both of their attention. She tapped on the invisible watch on her wrist, indicating that they were all late. Naruto brushed it off, saying that Mr. Hatake was always late anyways. Sakura smacked him across the head, dismissing his idiotic theory.

The two argued for a few minutes before they had settled down enough to walk to school.

**~XoXo~**

" Oh. My. Gosh! He is so Hot!"

They had heard it all the way down the hall. The scream had came from their classroom, which hadn't surprised them at all. Out of all the home rooms, they were known for being the wildest. And, with a teacher he was never on time and didn't seem to care enough, the students never were afraid to pull out all the strings.

Hinata entered the class behind Naruto, who had already taken his seat at the back, where his friends sat.

Sakura had entered the room shortly after her friend, and they were both looking for their boy crazy best friend. In the crowd of girls who crowded one desk, she seemed to be no where in sight, which was unusual since she had a car to drive back and forth to school in.

Hinata gave up on searching the mini crowd for her friend and decided to look elsewhere. Sakura had took her hand gently in her's and guided her around the girls and towards the back, where they usually sat along with their other friends.

At the very back seat to the right, her friend, Nara, Shikamaru, sat. To the left of him was usually where Ino sat, and to the left of her, Choji, Akimichi. Naruto sat in front of him, and to the right sat Sakura. Hinata sat on the right of her friend, which was also the seat closest to the window.

Shikamaru was sitting in his seat, his legs propped up on the desk as he leaned his head against the wall behind him. Naruto had taken Ino's empty seat so that he could beg Choji for some of the chips he'd loved so much. Choji's face was hard as he munched on the snack, as if daring Naruto to try and grab the bag.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and Hinata let out a small giggle. The barely noticeable act caught the three boys attention, and they seemed to brighten up as they realized that there group had become larger.

Shikamaru put his legs down onto the floor and stared at Hinata.

" Hinata. You wouldn't have happened to have seen Ino anywhere, would you?"

The dark haired girl smiled, reading between the lines perfectly. She came closer to him and leaned close so that she was almost whispering in his ear. " Don't worry, she's not with the group." She motioned her head over to the females.

His cheeks seemed to brighten, but his eyes told that he was satisfied with the answer. He gave a sharp nod and relaxed himself again. Hinata stood straighter, not wanting to linger so close to him anymore. She was about to take her seat when she found a pair of arms draped around her shoulders. Her cheeks reddened, and she didn't even have to look back to know who it was.

" Hina-chan. If you keep on doing things like that, I'll get jealous." Naruto spoke, referring to the whispering she'd just done to Shikamaru.

The arms that had just been on her were now gone, and she heard a loud groan. She turned around to find Naruto grumbling under his breath, hands on his bruised head. Sakura was standing not to far away from him, a fist that was still balled as evidence that she'd just struck him.

Hinata gave a small sigh. Naruto would always tease her in a flirty, playful manner, but sometimes she wished he would actually mean half the things he said.

Just as she took her seat, a scent filled her nose. It was sweet smelling,which made her nose twitch slightly in excitement. Apparently, she hadn't been the only one to smell it, because Choji dropped his bag of chips and Shikamaru popped one of his eyes open.

Ino was making her way towards them, a bag of donuts in her hand. She had a tired look on her face, as if she'd just woken up.

" Where the hell have you been?" Shikamaru asked, not even giving her a chance to explain. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, although he knew she was still paying attention to him.

" I woke up late this morning, plus traffic was pretty jammed. But I picked up some donuts holes on the way" she sang the last part, wiggling the large bag in her hand. The pony-tailed male said nothing else in response, which made her feel relieved. She wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions.

"Donuts!" Choji yelled, not paying attention to Naruto, who mourned the spilled chips. The heavy set boy made his way over to Ino and held his hand out, waiting for her to give him some. He had learned long ago not to take before asking her first.

The blond female dropped six balls of glazed deliciousness in his hand, then went to her seat. No one else asked for any, so she just slid the bag into her backpack.

The members of the group had all taken a seat, and the only ones in the class left standing were the girls, who were still hovering over the unfortunate soul who was being shouted complaints.

The loud knocking brought everyone's attention to the door. A tall man with spiky, silver hair stood there, his glasses propped on his nose as he scanned his latest book that was, without a doubt, perverted. He didn't have to say a word to the females in the crowd to let them know that class was now in session. They had all taken their seats on their own, giving their victim room to breath.

Hinata's eyes widened, which didn't go unnoticed by her pink haired friend.

The boy that had just been surrounded by the group of women was no other than the boy who had broken into her room last night. His hair was more tamed now, and there was no blood on him. He was wearing the male's uniform; a dark blue jacket with the schools emblem on the right pocket, and blue pants. His hands were entwined together, and he leaned forward, his eyes closed in a peaceful, non-sleepy way.

Apparently, Hinata hadn't been the only one the notice. Ino, too, had been shocked by the boys appearance. She let a grin caress her face, and Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for Shikamaru, who she was positive had saw the females expression suddenly change.

The silver haired teacher had taken his seat at his desk that was in front of the class room. He hadn't looked up from his book before he spoke for the first time.

" Class, we have a new student. Would you go on and introduce yourself?" he asked, referring to the boy, who was now looking up at the teacher.

" No thanks. I don't do well in front of crowds. " he said in a cool voice. This time, the teacher did look up, his dark eyes clashing with onyx ones.

Some of the girls in the class let out a dreamy sigh, Ino being one of them. Sakura, however, was not amused, and Hinata was still in shock.

The teacher set down his book and stood up, placing his hands down on the desk so he could lean forward without falling.

" Very well then. Class, this is Uchiha, Sasuke. He's a transfer student. I would appreciate it if you went easy on him, since this is his first day."

And with that said, Mr. Hatake turned his back to the class and began writing words down on the chalk board.

The class had all taken out some paper and began copying the notes down. Everyone except for Sasuke.

As Hinata wrote down the notes, she couldn't help but glance up at the newcomer every now and then.

**~XoXo~**

It was lunch time, and most of the class had chosen to eat outside. It was spring, and the cherry blossom trees outside were in full bloom. Of course, students were packed under each tree, especially a certain one that had only one male population.

Sasuke was leaned up against one of the trees, a bunch of girls surrounding him. They were all sitting on a pink blanket, and each girl was trying their hardest to feed him from their bentos. He, of course, said nothing, which only made the girls want him more.

Hinata sat a few feet away with her friends. They had set down a blanket, and were now eating. The air around them had become a bit more tense, the reason very obvious.

Hinata was still shocked to see the perpetrator at her school. Sakura had noticed her friend's uneasiness right away, and was keeping a sharp eye out for her. Ino was gawking at Sasuke, which made Shikamaru quiet with jealousy. Naruto was glaring at him, most likely jealous because of the attention that the newcomer was getting from the girls. Choji, on the other hand, was upset because he had finished both of his lunches.

Shikamaru cleared his throat sharply.

" I want to sit on his face." Ino responded in a hard, determined tone, as if she had been waiting for someone to break the silence. Instead, she had only made things worst.

It had all become unbearable for poor Hinata. She needed to get away from these people as soon as possible.

" I'm going to go grab a bottle of water from the machine," she said suddenly, catching the attention of only two people. She stood, and Sakura stood after her.

" I'll go, too." she spoke, but Hinata stopped her with a gentle hand in the air.

She appreciated the protectiveness her friend had always showed her, but sometimes it was suffocating. She needed to be alone with her thoughts right now, and she didn't need Sakura following her around, asking her questions she couldn't answer.

" Ah, No. I'd like to do this alone." Hinata said as kindly as possible. Sakura hesitated, then slowly sat back down, a worried look on her face.

Hinata turned and hurried back into the building, where the drink and snack machine was stationed.

She let out a sigh of relief when she was away from everyone. She had leaned herself against the wall across from the vendor machines and placed her right hand over her chest, where her heart was.

For some reason, it had been beating faster than usual. Every time she glanced at Sasuke, or accidentally locked eyes with him, it ached. Like it was breaking slowly.

_Maybe it has something to do with last night.._

She sighed again, something she had been doing a lot lately, and pushed herself off the wall. She was about to approach the drink machine, but something came into view at the corner of her eye. She turned quickly on her heels, ready to chew Sakura out for following her, even though she had asked her not to.

But she couldn't, because it wasn't Sakura. It was Sasuke.

He was standing there, hands in his pockets as he stared at her. His eyes were like they were the other night before he had gotten upset; warm and gentle. He wore no smile, but didn't look as serious as he probably meant to be.

Hinata felt herself tensing. The pain in her chest came back, harder than it had last time. Her breathing slowed, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

She turned away from him and stared at the machine, digging a few coins out her pocket and slipping them into the little slot. The room was quiet at first, but then footsteps sounded.

He was coming towards her.

She tried to remain calm, pressing in the code of the drink she wanted. The vendor made a sound as the product was slowly being pushed over the edge. She mentally cursed the drink for not falling faster.

" So, you're just going to ignore me now?"

_Shit._

She had hoped that he wouldn't have said anything until she had gotten what she came for and ran away. It was already awkward enough for them to be in the same school together.

A pregnant silence stretched on until Hinata finally found a comeback.

" I don't know what you mean. I'm just trying to get my drink and go."

The item fell with a _thud_, and Hinata reached down to grab it out of the machine. Before she could even get her hand close, another reached out and grabbed her wrist gently. Her eyes widened, and she dared not to look up into the eyes that she knew were watching her.

"...why don't you remember?" His voice was hushed.

Hinata forced a small smile, trying to play off the awkwardness that was creeping. "Of course I remember you. You're Uchiha, Sasuke. We take homeroom together. Duh.."

She had no time to react before he hand completely forced her back against the vendor, which rocked a bit at the sudden force. He held her wrist above her, and her arm in his other hand so that she wouldn't try to strike him.

For the first time, Hinata noticed that his eyes were no longer red, but a sad, deep onyx color. His eyes had widened a bit, and his jaw was clenched.

" You _know_ that's not what I meant!" He growled, although it didn't seem aggressive at all. " I remembered you for all these years, so why the hell don't you remember me?!"

Hinata shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't look into those sad eyes anymore. It hurt her to much.

He, however, took it as an attempt for her to ignore him. His grip on her only tightened.

" Look at me, dammit! " he yelled in a pleading voice, but Hinata didn't follow the order. Rather than force her to, he only let out a sad huff.

" I know what I said last night, about you not being her. But, now I'm positive that you are. You're my Hinata, from all those years ago.." he said, his voice calmer. " Almost everything is the same. You still have that scar on your lower back from when you fell as a kid, you still have that mole on your left breast that I utterly adore, your hot spot is still on your sides.."

Hinata couldn't stop her eyes from opening so fast. She meet his gaze, only to find him smiling down warmly at her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong.."

She said nothing, because everything he'd said was absolutely true. Well, sort of. She hadn't fallen when she was a kid, but she'd had the scar ever since she could remember,but had no idea how it ended up there. She had a mole on her left breast, and she did always get a bit dazed when her sides were straddled.

Of Course, she wasn't going to tell him that he was right. For all she knew, he could have did some kind research on her and found all that out.

His smile fell, and as if reading her mind, he spoke. " You still don't believe me?"

Hinata said nothing, but only stared at him hard. He let out a sigh before letting go of her arm. Her grabbed her chin gently and closed the distance between them. " Maybe this will help you remember..."

Her breathing had stopped completely as he leaned down, towards her. He held her so tightly, yet so gently. She let the smell of cinnamon fill her nose, and her she had to stop herself from burying her face in his scent. She felt herself becoming more eased, her cheeks stung a deep shade of red. He tilted her head a little more so that he could get a better shot at her plump, delicate lips. Without any control, she stood on the tips of her toes. She grabbed onto his torso with her free hand and tightened the grip. Her eyes were closed ever so slightly, and she helped him in closing the distance between their lips, which was now only inches away.

Her body defied all her orders to stop. What she was doing went against everything she was telling herself. This felt right.

The sound of a tray falling shook both of them back into reality. They both looked over to find split curry on the floor. They both looked up to find out who was responsible for the mess.

Hinata's suddenly felt as if all the air had been knocked from her body.

Standing there, looking shocked and hurt, was Ino. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were a bright red, which was unusual for her.

She said nothing, but only stared, slightly trembling as she watched her so called friend getting intimate with her new target.

* * *

**Cliffy! Dun dun duuuuun.**

**Sorry about any grammar errors!**

**Don't forget to Review ^^**


	3. It

**Before I start, I would just like to apologize or the delay of the next chapter. There was a death in the family, so I've sort of been putting this chapter off until I was better. **

**This chapter isn't very long, sorry. I just typed down what I thought sounded good. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that you may come across. **

* * *

Hinata stared at her blonde haired friend, completely and utterly speechless. Here she was, alone in the hallway with some guy that she hardly knew, posed in the most awkward of positions.

It was fairly hard to tell what Ino was thinking. Her face had changed to multiple expressions, including hurt, betrayed, confused, sad, and ,what seemed to be, jealousy.

Hinata bit down her lower lip as she tried to come up with a good excuse.

_Oh, hey Ino. I was just grabbing a bottle of water from the machine when the new guy showed up and tried to make out with me._

Even she didn't believe that. The fact that Hinata was completely clueless when it came to males hadn't helped either.

" Ino, I-"

Before she could finish, the blonde turned on her heels and dashed through the double doors leading to the outside area. The tray of curry was left splattered on the floor for some unfortunate janitor to clean.

Hinata had intended on running after her, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms that had tightened around her. Startled, she turned to face the perpetrator, only to be met with a pair of soft, warm lips. Warmth spread from her toes all the way up to her now red cheeks. Never had she felt such a sensation. It was like she had just been zapped by lightning, only it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt good. Almost magical.

The feeling didn't stay for too long, though. Hinata had drew as far away from the kiss as the strong arms around her would allow. She tilted her head back to further the distance, then found herself glaring at a smug smile.

" Come on. Tell me you didn't feel that." Sasuke said, his voice of bit too confident. His expression seemed to brighten in some way, and hope had seemed to fill his pleading eyes.

Hinata straightened as much as she could in his arms, which had loosened around her. She cleared her throat, making she that her voice wouldn't crack as she spoke. " Fine. I didn't feel a thing. And I _never_ will."

Her voice was so cold that even she had been a bit frightened by it. Sasuke seemed to flinch a bit, letting his hands fall to his side. His face had fallen also, and the hope was replaced with hurt. He opened his mouth for a few seconds, then closed it again. He looked like a kid who was about to cry after being told _no._

" Now, if you'll excuse me," Hinata, began, backing away now that she was free to move," I have to go check on my friend." Hinata turned away from him and began down the hall, stepping over the mess that had been left on the floor. Before she went out the double doors, she turned slightly around. " You should head back now. Your fans are waiting."

With that said, Hinata hurried out the door, passing a group of girls who seemed to be heading in the direction she'd just left.

**XoXo~**

" You're way too quiet."

Hinata was brought back to earth by the sound of Sakura's voice. They were walking home from school, although only one of them seemed fully aware of what was going on.

After she'd finally gotten back to the lunch site, she was devastated to find that Ino was absent. Shikamaru had said that she'd came back looking a bit pale, claiming that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to go home. Hinata hadn't commented on it, mostly because she couldn't exactly tell her friends what had _really_ happened. Not only would they not believe her, but they'd also question her until she couldn't take it anymore. It was best she just leave it alone until it went away or Ino brought it up.

But, for some reason, she couldn't rid this feeling that had built up inside of her. She felt certain warmth inside of her, followed by the pain in her chest that had only gotten worse. Even with all these thoughts and feelings running through her head, she couldn't help but remember the feel of soft lips against hers. The way her body had tingled when Sasuke had kissed her. The way the pain had returned shortly after she'd said those words to him.

It was easy for her to see that he was responsible for these weird feelings, and frankly, it terrified her.

" Sorry, Sakura. I'm just a little upset about the grade I made on that test."

" Sense when do you get upset about an ninety-eight?" the pinkette countered, her right eyebrow darting up. She wasn't convinced at all.

Hinata let out a nervous laugh, then directed her attention to the now interesting concrete. The rest of the walk continued in silence until they parted ways on the subway. It had grown quite dark outside, which startled some of the passengers since it was only a quarter to seven.

The rest of the way home was oddly silent, so she took the opportunity to wander around in her jumbled thoughts.

_What if Ino came to school the next day and told everyone what happened? Would her friends believe it? What would they think of her? What if rumors began going around the school? Would everyone make fun of her and call her names? What would Sasuke think of all of it?_

She dwelled on the possibilities, some getting way out of hand. Often, her mind would wonder back to the moment where she'd shared her first kiss with a guy who she believed was mental. Sure, he frightened her with his nonsense at times, but she was okay with the kiss. Actually, she was delighted about it.

Hinata came to a sharp halt. Only a few feet away from her, was what seemed to be homeless man. He was slumped against one of the neighbor hood gates, groaning like he was in some kind of pain. By the sound of it, she assumed he was either drunk or buzzed out on some kind of drug. His he was hung low, so she could only see the dirty, tan beanie. Strands of muddy brown hair poked out through the patches that were on the beanie. His arm swung back and forth in a limp fashion. His groaning only grew louder, which terrified her just a bit.

Slowly, she went around him, careful not to get so close. Even at the distance she had put between them, she could still smell the foul stench that came from him. When she'd finally gotten past, she picked up her pace, eager to get home. That had been awkward enough, and she didn't want to be out any longer. It seemed to only be getting darker out.

The stench came hurdling back at her, ad before she knew it, a pair of sickly brown arms had found their away around her neck. She tried letting out a scream, but it was only muffled by a hand. Hinata's eyes instantly darted to her right, and quickly, she regretted it. She found herself staring at the side what seemed like a face of a male. His skin was also a sick brown, and his eyes were completely white. There was a large hole in his cheeks, which allowed her to see his disgusting black tongue. The upper half of his lip was missing, the bottom half chapped and decorated with dried blood and slits.

He, or rather,_ it_, let out a shriek, which only made the female in his arms scream more into his decaying palm. He opened his mouth wide, letting his unusually long black tongue out. It was coated with what seemed to be saliva. The tongue slithered across the Hinata's now pale skin, leaving her face glistening. It lapped at her face in a messy fashion, brushing her bangs back and leaving them damp.

Hinata could feel the warm tears pouring out of her eyes and onto her disgustingly already wet face. She had no idea what was going on, but she wanted nothing more than to be set free. To run as fast as her feet could carry her. To lock herself away in her own home and cry into her mothers bosom as she often did as a child. She just wanted it to end.

She tried pulling out of its tight grip, but that only made it angry. It let out another angry shriek, then tilted it's head back. In the corner of her eye, Hinata could see what seemed to be two extended, pointed teeth in the things mouth. The black tongue licked over them, making a disgusting noise before it came down on the side of scar less neck.

Hinata let out an agonizing cry as she felt her neck being pierced. She could feel the pain rushing through her body. Her body was beginning to go limp, and she suddenly felt too exhausted to care. Her vision was becoming blurry as each second passed, and she soon found herself looking at the arms for support.

_Please..somebody. Help..me.._

Another pain surged through her as she felt the teeth being yanked from her neck. She found herself falling to the ground, landing with a painful_ thud_. She heard the sound of the creature screaming, followed by a familiar yell.

With one sharp breath, Hinata's head fell onto the concrete ground.


End file.
